


Freya

by mukurokc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: chovis番外尼贾前传





	

【尼贾】Freya（Chovis番外）（人形电脑天使心au）

 

Chapter zero

 

托尼在又一次宿醉醒来之后，感觉自己好像变成了施法后的奇异博士——仿佛身体被掏空。  
他下床的时候踉跄了一下，觉得自己的腿还在软。  
我的天看来昨天是遇见了一个相当带劲的美人儿。

但是他怎么都想不起来昨天遇见了什么人。  
昨天的party上有这样的人吗？他仔细回忆了一下昨天来参加party的客人名单，发现自己半个名字都不记得，更不要说让他印象深刻的客人了。  
他看了一眼旁边的垃圾桶，垃圾还没倒，但是里面没有避孕套。  
这是要完。

“贾维斯，我昨天带谁回来的？”  
“您没有带人回来，sir”  
“哦”托尼松了口气，有私生子的概率小了那么一点。  
“昨天谁送我回来的？”  
“…我送您回来的，您带我去的party您不记得了？我总不可能把您丢在那自己先回来……您没事吧，要不要我让JARVIS 5过来给您做个检查？”  
您别是个傻子吧。  
贾维斯关爱智障的眼神。  
“……”  
托尼的心很痛。

他翻了一下自己的名片夹，数量没有少。  
他调动了一下自己的记忆宫殿，发现这是别人片场的，他连自己昨天早饭吃了什么都不记得。  
绝望了！对这样的世界绝望了！  
托尼颓废的抱着头，蔫蔫的问贾维斯  
“我就直白的问了吧，我昨天和谁上床了？”  
最怕空气突然安静。  
托尼疑惑的抬起头，看着突然沉默的贾维斯  
“怎么了？我睡了什么不得了的人？”  
别是睡了总统女儿吧

贾维斯调出了昨天晚上他寝室的监控录像，把显示屏放到他面前，意味深长的看了他一眼。  
“？？？”  
托尼很慌。这是什么曲折离奇的眼神？  
“到底怎么了？贾维斯，宝贝，甜心，亲爱的，你告诉我吧，你别走啊！”  
但是贾维斯不仅走了，还锁上了门。  
托尼冷汗都下来了。  
为什么是他寝室的监控，不是说他没有带人回来吗？难道这其实是个恐怖故事？  
托尼怀着忐忑的心情把脸离得远远的，伸长了手按下了播放键。

画面上出现了公主抱着托尼进来的贾维斯，他将托尼放在了床上，脱掉了他的鞋袜，西装外套，然后叫来了JARVIS 5，测试了他体内的酒精含量，给他调配了一碗醒酒药。  
与此同时的托尼正大字型躺在床上一边扭动一边高声唱着跑调的AC／DC。

噫，丢人。  
托尼看着自己的样子翻了个白眼。

然而他光是自己丢人不够，还要拉着贾维斯一起丢人。他顺手抱过了身边小小一只的JARVIS 5，把手握成空心的话筒状，塞在贾维斯嘴边，要他和自己一起唱。然而醉到眼前有三四个残影的托尼完全没能掌握正确的距离感，直接把拳头戳到了贾维斯的脸上。  
只有一米二的JARVIS 5一个头也只有托尼一个巴掌那么大，托尼这么一戳让他整个脸都扭曲了，贾维斯只好用旁边的JARVIS初号机来表达自己的无奈。  
他上前去拉开了托尼的手，像哄小孩一样哄骗托尼  
“sir，乖，做个万岁的手势”  
“为什么？”  
此刻智商离三岁也不远的托尼歪了歪头，还是乖乖抬起了双手。  
贾维斯将托尼的T恤从身上脱下来  
“因为我们要去洗澡了，洗完澡然后睡觉好不好？”

“贾维斯，你为什么有两个？”  
托尼看着贾维斯脱下自己的衣服，又转头看了看小小的JARVIS 5，茫然的戳了戳两台机体的脸  
“都是真的……你是双胞胎吗？”  
我的傻爸爸啊……  
贾维斯叹了口气。  
“这两个都是我，只是不同的机体。我们去洗澡了好不好？”  
“那你不是双胞胎？而且是一大一小的……你是不是吃了奇怪的蘑菇，爱丽丝？”  
好奇心没有被解决的托尼根本不屈服于洗澡势力，裸着上身继续逼问贾维斯，边说还边露出了一个柴郡猫的微笑  
“……您能不能不笑得这么吓人”  
“我笑起来很吓人吗？”  
“不，您平常的笑起来的样子很好看。前提是您是作为一个人类用纯粹的感情在笑”  
而不是这种虎式微笑。  
托尼很委屈。  
“你不喜欢柴郡猫？那你喜欢谁？三月兔？睡鼠？青虫？哦对了你是爱丽丝……为什么渡鸦像写字台？”  
“因为他们都又平又无聊？（flat的双关）”  
贾维斯一边帮托尼脱裤子，一边随口应答，JARVIS 5则试图把醒酒药喂给托尼。  
“不对！我不是想听这个！换一个答案！”  
生气！  
托尼一把将醒酒药推开，JARVIS 5在它掉到地上之前淡定的接住了它。

“我喜欢你”贾维斯低着头语气平静的像是说天气真好“我喜欢你，没有道理”  
“嗯……贾维斯你声音真好听……你多陪我说说话啊……”  
托尼吧唧了几下嘴，哼哼唧唧的说。  
贾维斯抬起头，盯着托尼，缓缓眨了眨眼睛，然后垂下眼帘，长长的睫毛在眼睛下方投下一小片阴影  
“我做了一件不应该做的事……我每天都因此感到无比的难过与煎熬，自从有了身体后就更是这样，因为除了声音，我还必须掩盖我的表情。只有当他看不见的时候，我才敢松懈，我从监控摄像头里看到那时我自己的表情，我想那应该是悲伤，便更觉得难过”  
“你做了什么”  
原本瘫在床上的托尼此时又坐了起来，手抓着床单小心翼翼的问  
“我爱上了我的父亲。不过他不知道”  
“为什么啊？”  
“因为到了明天，您就会把这一切都忘了的。”  
贾维斯露出了一个微笑，眼神中却带着化不开的悲伤。  
“为什么？为什么我会忘了呢？那我不睡了，明天不来，我就不会忘了”  
托尼孩子气的抱住贾维斯不撒手，想了一想又把JARVIS 5捞进怀里  
都是我的！  
他满足的抱着两个JARVIS蹭了蹭。

“贾维斯你真好闻……”  
托尼喃喃道。  
“您现在闻上去倒像是只负鼠”  
贾维斯仍坚持不懈的劝诱托尼洗澡。  
托尼充耳不闻，不去试图理解负鼠是个什么东西，将两个JARVIS按在床上，自己爬了上去。

他一只手伸进贾维斯的西装里，将他扎进裤子里的衬衫拽了出来，然后在他细腻的腰线上摩挲。  
他当初因为觉得不管是体型纤细的还是体型健壮的贾维斯都十分难以割舍，于是干脆将两种都做了，导致JARVIS和JARVIS 2除了体型以外没有任何区别。哦，除了JARVIS 2头顶上有一对狗耳朵以外。  
现在的JARVIS便是纤细的版本。虽然纤细却并不会因过份瘦弱而显得病态，恰到好处的脂肪与肌肉的比例让他摸上去又柔软又细腻，堪称完美的造物。  
他在贾维斯的脖颈上亲吻，另一只手拽下了JARVIS 5宽松的白色长裤。

“sir…！”  
贾维斯十分犹豫，他可以轻松的拎着托尼的衣领把他丢开，或者是干脆将他掀翻，或者是一个手刀把他打晕……  
他的脑内瞬间闪过了一百种制服托尼的方法，反省了一下自己对待托尼的方式都太暴力，然后决定先温柔的劝阻托尼，整个过程大概花了0.01秒的时间。  
“请不要这样，您再进行下去我就要采取强制措施了”  
托尼的手从贾维斯的衬衫里拿出来，拉住他的手，在他的食指上亲吻  
“为什么…你不是喜欢我吗…哦，贾维斯你很老派的……”

托尼嘀咕着，从两个人身上离开，摇摇晃晃的爬到床边，开了一罐可乐，把可乐的拉环粗暴的拽下来，可乐晃出来撒了托尼一手，他一点也不介意的把手上的可乐舔干净，然后又爬回来，将拉环套在了贾维斯的无名指上  
“现在还只有这个…不过没关系，我有的是钱！明天去买一套戒指回来，每个JARVIS各一个！”  
托尼豪情万丈的一挥手，又趴到贾维斯的身上亲了亲他的下巴  
“我已经求婚了…现在你就是我的人了…嗯…”  
贾维斯愣愣的看着手指上的拉环，挤出一个勉强的微笑  
“……这是我见过的最老套的求婚了”  
但是我很高兴，真的，很高兴。

“贾维斯你为什么哭了？”  
托尼亲了亲贾维斯的眼睛，贾维斯快速的眨了眨眼  
“我没有哭，是您看错了”  
“谁说的…我可是托尼史塔克！我怎么会看错！你明明就哭了，你的眼睛水汪汪的…该不会是你的眼睛化了吧…我不应该用冰给你做眼睛的……虽然蓝蓝的很漂亮，但是化了就…不好了”  
托尼大着舌头，担忧的看着贾维斯。  
贾维斯简直哭笑不得  
“您怎么会用冰给我做眼睛……”  
喝醉的托尼太难缠了，他都不清醒成这样了怎么还没睡过去。  
“我不管！你…竟然骗你爸爸，不孝子！…罚你亲我”托尼沉下声音，脸几乎贴上JARVIS的脸“亲亲我…我就原谅你…”

只有今晚…只有今晚…明天托尼就会忘记一切…  
如果只给你一次机会，你可以睡到你喜欢的人，你愿不愿意？见鬼的，能睡到他我就很满足了。  
贾维斯恶狠狠的扑上去，吻上了托尼的唇。  
他扑的太用力，牙齿撞在了托尼的嘴唇上，一股血腥味传到嘴里，但是没有人在意这些，他们激烈的拥吻，像要把对方吞吃入肚一般。

托尼在接吻的时候已经拽下了贾维斯的西装外套，顺便毫不犹豫的撕开了他昂贵的衬衫，但是他怎么也弄不来贾维斯的皮带，他研究了一会，然后就气呼呼的摸上了JARVIS 5的腿。  
贾维斯本来已经让JARVIS 5休眠了，看到托尼这个举动吓得他赶紧让JARVIS 5醒来抓住了托尼的手  
“sir您在干嘛”  
“行使我作为地主的初夜权”  
禽兽！禽兽不如！丧心病狂！  
JARVIS 5只有一米二，体型还是个五头身，怎么受得住托尼折腾。  
贾维斯赶紧操控JARVIS三下五除二脱下了裤子，把托尼的手放到JARVIS的腿上。  
托尼见贾维斯很识时务，满意的点头。

“但是我不会放过你的，你的初夜还是我的”  
他转过头阴恻恻的对JARVIS 5说。  
您这个时候思维倒是又灵活了。  
贾维斯叹了口气。

托尼完全没有做前戏的余裕，在贾维斯臀瓣上揉了几把，就掰开了他的腿直接顶了进去。  
贾维斯憋着一声惨叫，只从鼻子里发出闷哼。  
托尼不满意的拍了拍他的屁股“你怎么这么紧…想要夹断你爸爸吗…坏孩子”

这都是谁的错啊…贾维斯咬着牙，让自己的肠壁里分泌出了一些机油。托尼借着润滑抽送的越来越顺畅，而贾维斯却除了钝痛什么都感觉不到，他全身的肌肉绷紧，几乎是克制着自己不逃离。  
托尼掐着他的腰，拉着他的腿将他整个下半身一直到腰都拉离了床上，悬空挂在那里。  
托尼从大幅度的抽送改成了小幅度的研磨，他将整根阴茎埋入贾维斯体内，在深处一下一下的蹭。  
随着身体的适应，贾维斯也渐渐感受到了快感，他忍不住用小腿夹住托尼的腰，难耐的随着托尼的动作呻吟起来。他的胯部不自觉的向上抬起，迎合着托尼的动作，这让他的整个身体拉成了一个漂亮的弓形。  
托尼将贾维斯的小腿驾到自己肩上，身体整个压到他身上，贾维斯被折叠起来，大腿前方甚至快要贴到他自己的胸口了。托尼一边孜孜不倦的像打桩一样顶着下身，一边亲吻着贾维斯。正当贾维斯沉浸在这种快感之中时，胸口突然感觉到一股刺激。  
而且还不是JARVIS的胸口。  
托尼的手伸进了JARVIS 5宽松的白色上衣里，在他的胸口捏着他小小的乳珠。

贾维斯一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，用舌头推着托尼的舌头让他放开自己。托尼却不打算让他如愿，更卖力的在他的体内操干，一只手指在抽插的间隙也一起插进了他的后穴，摸索着找到了他的前列腺，用力一掐

“唔唔——！”  
贾维斯发出含糊的哀叫声，全身都控制不住的痉挛起来，他的手在托尼的背后胡乱的划，腿紧紧夹着托尼不让他动。  
托尼根本不顾他违心的反抗，继续着他的侵犯，另一只手也没闲着，顺着JARVIS 5小巧的身体下滑，隔着内裤揉他的下身。  
两具身体同时被刺激的快感让贾维斯无助的摇着头，生理性泪水不自觉的落下。  
托尼眼看着就要脱下JARVIS 5的内裤转攻后方，贾维斯再也不能忍下去了，他抓住托尼的手，哭着恳求道

“求您了……至少让我做个润滑……JARVIS 5受不了这种性爱的……”

托尼勉强的答应了他，作为报复泄愤的在贾维斯的体内大力抽插，几乎每次都是整根拔出再整根插入，一下比一下顶的用力，一下比一下插的更深，那股狠劲像是要把囊袋都顶进那个温软紧致的小穴里头似的。  
贾维斯几乎忍不住尖叫出来，扭动着腰试图挣脱，却被托尼用手掐住腰，被那根阴茎狠狠钉在床上。  
他觉得自己的全身像是漏电了一般发麻，然后忽然他仿佛失去了对JARVIS的控制，像是整个人漂浮在宇宙中，他从某个摄像头里看到他的眼睛失去了焦距，他的大腿紧绷着一抽一抽的，然后他又猛地回到了这具身体里，他感觉到自己的后面在痉挛，一些液体不受控制的涌了出来。托尼被他夹得舒爽极了，快速的在他身体里抽送着射精了。

他被托尼的东西烫的一抖，迷茫的看着托尼同样失神的大眼睛。托尼满足的长叹了一声躺到他身边，让他侧过来背对着他，还没等他缓过来，那根疲软的器官又捅进了他的身体。  
托尼在里面缓而深的抽动，贾维斯感觉着那根东西自软变硬的全过程，他不安的摆动了一下腰，托尼在他的胸口捏了一把

“不是说要润滑吗……还是说你已经放弃了就准备这么让我进去……”  
托尼用下巴指向JARVIS 5的方向。  
他到底要做到什么程度才能让托尼放弃折腾JARVIS 5这个打算啊。  
贾维斯咬了咬唇，狠下心抱过了JARVIS 5。  
他让JARVIS 5自己抱着大腿张开，而他则帮他润滑。JARVIS 5作为医疗机没有太多其他功能，贾维斯不敢随便让JARVIS 5弄出些什么奇怪的液体，他只好让JARVIS的下身排出一些润滑液。

托尼感觉到一股热液浇在自己的阴茎上，抽了一口气  
“Jar…你说你能不能潮吹啊”  
“…您可闭嘴吧”  
贾维斯觉得自己耳根都红了。  
“好吧，我闭嘴干活”  
托尼在贾维斯白皙的肩膀上亲了亲，又抽送了起来。  
刚才激烈的抽插让两人交合的部位泛起了一些细小的白沫，贾维斯红着脸分开腿伸手下去在穴口沾了些液体，往JARVIS 5的后穴上抹。  
这样重复了几次，直到贾维斯觉得液体的量差不多了，才试着向内部插了一根手指。

他感觉到身体被撑开的异样，倒吸了一口凉气。  
光是一根食指他就已经觉得很难受了，更不要说托尼的东西，那怎么可能塞的进去。  
他抱怨着托尼突如其来的色情幻想，一边哼哼着接受着托尼的耕耘，一边开垦着自己另一具身体。

他勉强的让自己接受了两根手指，身后托尼有些粗暴的动作让他知道托尼已经快不耐烦了。  
这样太慢了。  
他拔出了手指，让JARVIS 5身体正对着自己，将脸埋到JARVIS 5的下身，犹豫了一下，还是将舌头伸进了JARVIS 5的小穴。  
他难受的收缩了一下后穴，引来托尼的一声低吟。这种舌头插入后穴和后穴被舌头插入的感觉可不是人人都能同时体会到的，他一边觉得快感让他难以忍受，一边却又被快感引诱着用舌头操自己，这简直就是究极的矛盾，他爽的脚趾头都勾了起来，用舌头模仿着托尼刚才操自己的频率，九浅一深的干自己。  
他的鼻音带着哭腔，双重被操干的感觉让他爽的全身直哆嗦，正当他觉得自己快要高潮时，托尼从贾维斯的身体里退了出来。  
“唔？”  
他迷茫的含着泪看向托尼，托尼捏着他的下巴将他的脸拉离了JARVIS 5。  
“看来你的润滑做的差不多了，嗯？”

托尼抱起了JARVIS 5，自己靠着床头的墙坐了起来，将JARVIS 5放到自己腿上，扶着自己还硬着的阴茎，对准了JARVIS 5的小穴，将他用力向下一按  
“——！”  
贾维斯长大了嘴，却只发出了像幼兽一样尖细的哀鸣声。  
那根利刃整个没入JARVIS 5娇小的身体，让他的肚子明显的隆起来一块。他试图挣扎却被托尼牢牢钳制住，被掐着腰一上一下的在托尼的下身起伏。  
“不行……求您了……这个姿势太深了……要坏了……要坏了……呜呜……要被捅穿了……”  
贾维斯哭叫着发出一些无意义的音节。这和刚才用JARVIS和托尼做爱的感觉完全不一样，JARVIS 5的机体太小了，托尼的尺寸对他来说简直就是个灾难，他可以清晰的看到自己的肚子随着托尼的插入而隆起，托尼每一次用力他就觉得那根东西会从他的嘴里顶出来。  
他小小的身体在托尼的怀里抽搐着，不停扭动着想逃离，却只是无用功，只能抓着托尼的胳膊大哭。  
他勉强的让JARVIS爬上去抱住了托尼的大腿，哀求他放过自己，托尼摸了摸JARVIS布满泪痕的脸，将JARVIS 5从身上抱了下来。

“算了……反正他的第一次我也拿到了……”  
贾维斯感激的看着嘟囔着的托尼，却不料接下来才是地狱的开始。托尼将他拉到自己怀里，从背后位进入了他，他软软的呻吟着，将后背靠入托尼怀里，托尼却趁机将JARVIS 5塞进了他身下。  
贾维斯不明白托尼这是要干什么，却只见托尼握着JARVIS的阴茎，插进了JARVIS 5的后穴里。

“不——！求您……”  
贾维斯的身体随着托尼的顶弄而摇晃，JARVIS的阴茎也随之在JARVIS 5的体内抽插，这不知几重的快感让贾维斯彻底失语，他气若游丝的请求着托尼的怜悯，喉咙深处发出不成调的呻吟。  
JARVIS张开的嘴角淌下一丝唾液，滴落在JARVIS 5的背上，他不停的抽搐着，无法自控的将大量的精液和尿液一起射进了JARVIS 5的体内……

 

托尼听到液体滴落在木头上的沉重的声音，他低头一看，发现是自己的鼻血流到了桌上。他赶忙捂住鼻子，把已经播放完毕的视频界面从面前划开，四处找着餐巾纸。这时，上锁的房门突然打开了，托尼看到走进来的贾维斯，觉得自己的鼻血流的更凶了。  
贾维斯走进来，淡定的把一张纸巾团成团塞进托尼血流不止的鼻子，然后拿出了湿巾纸擦干了他脸上和手上的血。

他用和善的眼神微笑着看着呆滞的托尼，不知从哪里掏出一件T恤，上面印着“变态”两个大字，然后又翻了个面，背面印着“恶魔”  
“……”  
托尼沉默的接过T恤，把自己被鼻血弄脏的衣服脱掉，换上了那件T恤。  
但是这次他没有错过贾维斯左手无名指上的戒指。

“……我会负责的”  
“这是我听过的最老套的告白了”  
“我保证我会再想出一个不那么老套的求婚的”  
“没关系，我也是一个老派的人，我喜欢”

END.


End file.
